


If It's You That I Love

by ventandvent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Headcanon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventandvent/pseuds/ventandvent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Head Canon, or the one where Carmilla accidentally straightens her hair & acts like a nine year old in the process… Then Hollstein gets angsty & serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's You That I Love

“Laura!”

A piercing yell woke Laura from her slumber and she shot up, hair flying and arms flailing.

“Carm! Carm are you okay?” Laura searched frantically around the room, looking for her girlfriend.

“Laura,” the wail came from the bathroom, Laura realised. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her baseball bat and charged into the bathroom, only to see Carmilla standing alone with no attackers.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Laura asked, looking around the room for signs of stress or damage. Her eyes landed on Carmilla, whose gaze was focused on her own reflection in the bathroom mirror as she stared almost forlornly at a handful of locks in her hand.

“What happened?” Laura pressed, still unsure what had happened. Then her eyes landed on the hair straightener sitting on the vanity unit and giggled when she realised what happened.

“It’s not funny Laura!” Carmilla turned around, her mouth pouting and her eyes landing on Laura’s almost like a puppy, or a kitten.

“Where did you even get that straightener?” Laura asked. “I don’t have one, I wouldn’t even need one.”

“I don’t know I just found it lying around and I wanted to see what it was. I didn’t think it would do, this,” Carmilla motioned towards her head.

In Carmilla’s fingertips was a handful of her hair that was now dead straight, a stark contrast to the rest of her curly ringlets. Laura struggled not to laugh again, if only for the sake of Carmilla’s dignity.

“Oh Carm, it’s okay. It’ll go away in a few days I promise,” Laura smiled at her but Carmilla only looked glum.

“A few days! That’s too long,” Carmilla slouched into their bedroom and lay down on the bed, burying her face in the yellow pillow.

“I’m so embarrassed,” she mumbled into the pillow.

Laura almost wanted to tell her that if she washed her hair or just rinsed it, the curls would most likely return but seeing Carmilla like this was almost too cute. And it was definitely a bargaining chip she could use against her girlfriend in the future.

_(Remember the time you accidentally straightened your hair and acted like a baby about it?)_

She sat down at her computer chair and smiled as she listened to Carmilla groaning.

* * *

 

**3 Hours Later**

Laura had almost given in and told her but the power was too great – which turned out to be a mistake – because Perry burst in the next minute – asking about her hair straightener, and if anybody had seen it. Carmilla was still lying on her bed, covered in blankets and pillows and groaning, and saying this only caused Carmilla to groan further and Perry stared at her, unsure of the situation. Laura turned around and surveyed the dorm room with Perry standing at the door agape at Carmilla.

She smiled but kept her laughter in.

“Come in, Perr,” Laura motioned for her to come in.

“Um, as floor don of this, well, floor, I demand to know what’s happening.”

“You’re hair straightener is in the bathroom Perry.”

“You’re still not telling me what’s happening, Laura.”

Laura realised only too late that telling Perry would end up with her being forced to tell Carmilla how to fix the problem but grimaced as the words flew out of her mouth.

“Carmilla accidentally straightened her hair – only parts of it though – and now she’s kind of depressed and super embarrassed.”

So much for power over her vampiric roommate.

She was received with a pair of “Laura!”s. Carmilla’s an exasperated one and Perry’s a surprised one.

“You know you can just rinse or wash your hair and the straight will go, right?” Perry asked, and Carmilla sat up, glaring at Laura.

“Um, no, I didn’t know that,” Laura stumbled over her words. Perry didn’t seem to catch on, and grabbed her hair straightener before leaving.

But not before giving parting words of advice. “That’s not surprising really, your hair is dead straight so you don’t need to straighten it. But now you know.” Perry smiled and left the room.

Carmilla, however, was less easily convinced.

“Laura Hollis, never did I expect you to pull a trick like that over me,” Carmilla sauntered towards her.

Yep, the old Carmilla is back.

“Well you see, it wasn’t really a trick, because, you see, I didn’t actually know. Or maybe I did, I just, you know what, it was kind of, an, um, experiment you see?” Laura rambled for all of half a minute before Carmilla’s face got dangerously close to hers.

Her face was so close Laura could pick out all the intricate details on her face she never noticed before. Her eyebrows were quirked and her eyes were glinted as she moved her head parallel to Laura’s.

“You’re not going to pull that on me again, are you Hollis?” Carmilla whispered into Laura’s ear, causing her to shudder.

“No,” Laura murmured.

“I’m glad, because, I don’t think that would work out too well for you,” Carmilla twisted a strand of Laura’s hair in between her fingertips.

Carmilla lowered her lips to Laura’s and tugged at her bottom lip, causing Laura tremble. Laura came back to reality and widened her eyes as she took control of her body again, before kissing Carmilla’s lips softly then pulling back. Carmilla looked at her in surprise and Laura took it as her turn to smirk.

“I’m not going to forget that five minutes ago you were curled up sobbing on that bed about the fact that you accidentally straightened your hair,” Laura grinned proudly and Carmilla squinted at her before letting a smile overtake her features.

“Oh just shut up and kiss me,” she muttered and Laura laughed at her before leaning in and caressing her face.

Carmilla closed her eyes and Laura leaned in further to place her lips on her girlfriend’s, smiling as she did so.

“I can’t believe you got so upset over accidentally straightening your hair,” Laura pulled back, laughed at her and stared at Carmilla’s eyes, which were crinkled around the edges from smiling.

“Oh shut up already,” Carmilla swatted her arm and she leaned in again, meeting her lips once more.

“Ok, but seriously, that was really funny,” Laura broke their kiss again and Carmilla groaned.

“Laura Hollis, I swear to god, if you don’t stop-” Carmilla pursed her lips and Laura raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, you’ll do what exactly?” Laura smirked at her as Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“I might-,” Carmilla kissed her. “Just-,” she kissed her again. “Do this,” Carmilla kissed her then grabbed her and threw her over her shoulders and Laura’s laughed and screamed as she charged through the dorm halls.

“Carmilla Karnstein, put me down this instant!” Laura giggled and screamed again, but Carmilla had stopped laughing as she gently placed Laura on the ground.

She stared into Laura’s eyes. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Carmilla caressed her face and Laura smiled softly.

“No, don’t worry, I’m fine, don’t worry, everything is okay, you didn’t hurt me, okay?” Carmilla’s breathing calmed when she realised Laura wasn’t hurt. She cupped her chin and burrowed her face into Laura’s neck; her hyperventilating had stopped.

“Carm, Carm, look at me,” Carmilla’s eyes met Laura’s and Laura smiled encouragingly at her. “It’s okay I’m fine, really I am,” Laura smiled at her and Carmilla sighed thankfully.

“Laura I thought I hurt you, I got so worried that I hurt you, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the fun or-” Carmilla was cut off by Laura’s finger on her lips.

They stared at each other. “Carm, it’s okay, look, I’m here and I’m okay and I love you and you didn’t hurt me and you never could. Do you understand me?” Carmilla nodded and fell into Laura’s arms.

“Do you mean that? That you love me and you don’t think I could ever hurt you?” Carmilla asked and Laura hugged her tighter.

“Yes, I mean all of it,” Laura smiled into her neck and Carmilla stroked Laura’s hair before warranting a controlled response.

“I love you too, Laura.”

Laura smiled at her as they broke apart from their hug.

“I love you so much, cupcake.”

**Author's Note:**

> All fics on this page are posted from my Tumblr: (hollsteinie.tumblr.com)


End file.
